A Long Walk Off A Short Pier
by Enna York
Summary: After a horrible accident while in the field, inspector Emiko loses all memory of who she is and what's happened to her over the past five years. Although she can't remember Shusei at all, he visits her everyday to help her regain her old memories of their time spent together as friends and coworkers, and make new memories.
1. Chapter 1

"Shusei are you alright?" Emiko panted as she leaned over him trying her best to shield him with her own body, it was getting difficult to breath and she attributed it to all the physical exertion she was just put through. He stared up at her his face pale, eyes widened and shaking horribly looking like a deer in the head lights, "Shusei?" she asked him again her eyes wide with fright.

Shusei meanwhile was distracted by the blood spreading out on her uniform that the small inspector seemed completely unaware of. He was still reeling from what had just happened, his mind still trying to process what exactly had just happened, the events distorted and confused.

"You could've been killed what were you thinking!" Emiko worriedly scolded him trying to push away the large scrap of metal that was threatening to crush Shusei only moments before. She grunted and heaved with all her might, the metal groaned and crashed on the ground away from the two of them.

She staggered forwards, she suddenly felt extremely weak and her body was heavy and lethargic but she didn't know why. She meant to bend down and pick Shusei up but instead collapsed on top of him, she tried to laugh at her blunder but found herself in agonizing pain instead. Shusei had caught her easily enough when she fell on top of him.

"It hurts." She whimpered, and Shusei bolted upright to hold onto her. He clutched her tightly against his chest protectively unsure of what to do, he didn't have any first aid experience besides minor kitchen injuries.

"It's alright I'm here, I've got you." He assured her panic rising within him but he was too afraid to show his fear in front of Emiko. He glanced around looking for Masaoka knowing that he'd know what to do right now but knew that help wouldn't be coming for some time- he stared down at Emiko instead.

She smiled looking up at him despite her face growing ever paler, "Guess I'm done passing time." She teased followed by weak whimpering from pain that she was trying to muffle by shutting her mouth.

"No don't say that, it's going to be alright." He insisted with her trying to remain optimistic, "We're going to get home, I'll cook you you're favourite spicy curry-I'll even have an enormous serving. And then we'll play soccer together. And you can watch me game as you read like you always do." He rambled on and on his voice shaking and on the verge of cracking at any second.

Emiko smiled and nodded, "It's a date." She laughed and shifted, "I'll do my best to walk you through what you have to do." She said her voice shaky but trying to remain calm, "I need you to apply as much pressure as you can on the wound to stop the bleeding, bandages would help." She instructed in her calmest voice while wincing it was suddenly becoming painful to breathe her chest felt like it was being crushed by an unbearably heavy weight. She didn't notice it but she continued to whimper with every exhale and was trembling, in Shusei's arms she felt extremely delicate like she might shatter if he wans't careful.

"Okay alright I can do this." Shusei breathed to try and calm himself but his panic rising instead, he couldn't understand how calm Emiko was but knew it had something to do with her being in shock and not knowing what her injury looked like. He lay her down as gently as he could and glanced down at the wound, he couldn't see it clearly enough though.

"If you have to rip the shirt do it." Emiko encouraged, her head was beginning to spin and she was suddenly feeling very cold, things were slipping away. Shusei grabbed the bottom of her dress shirt, he growled and all the buttons popped off the shirt tearing open. Her thoughts were becoming disjointed and trying to focus on anything was difficult.

He could see the large incision now where blood was gushing out, it wasn't a steady stream of blood- it was spurting. Shusei didn't know much but knew that meant an artery had been hit. He glanced around himself flailing while searching for bandages and finding none. He glanced down at his jacket and tore it off thrusting it on the wound.

Emiko shrieked in pain at Shusei for slamming his hands down aggressively on her wound causing him to jump in surprise. He went to yank his hands away, "No keep them there!" she ordered sternly causing him to freeze in place.

"L-like this?" he asked her in a shaking voice his nerves getting the best of him he could see his own hands were shaking now.

Her eyelids fluttered, it was getting extremely difficult to stay awake, "Hmm exactly like that you're doing just fine Shusei… h-hang in there." She mumbled, Shusei glanced down concerned, she was as white as a ghost, her lips blue-purple and she was trembling so badly under his hands.

"Emiko are you alright?" he asked her, his voice suddenly sounding extremely small and childish to his own ears.

She weakly nodded her head, "Mmm-hm." She hmmed in response to him, "Just fine." She slurred, her head suddenly lulled back her eyes rolling back as well. Shusei panicked but was unsure of what to do, he wanted to grab Emiko and shake her back awake but she had told him not to move his hands away. He stared at her in complete and utter panic but couldn't make his hands move away from the wound.

Suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder and he glanced up at Masaoka staring down at him with a droid it's lights flashing just behind him, and felt relief wash over him, "Thank God, Masaoka do something please." He pleaded with the senior enforcer.

Masaoka was down on his knees next to Shusei in a second, he'd already got the droid to open up revealing all the first aid equipment within the droid. "I'll do my best, she's down but definitely not out." He stated knowing it was true, he'd seen people with injuries worse than this pull back-anyways Emiko was a tough girl despite her appearance.

… Two Days Later…

"Inspector Hara is expected to make a recovery." The nurse informed Inspector Ginoza glancing down at the clipboard in her hand.

The stoic inspector sighed and glanced back at the enforcer who was waiting eagerly at his heels to hear the news, "May you tell me as much as you can on her injuries?" he asked her politely restraining his impatience, he didn't want to be here but he had to be and what seemed like a simple quick errand was a maddening rabbit hole leading him down into a long confusing trail of being passed along nurse to nurse and constantly being told to wait.

"Of course sir." The nurse replied, "Inspector Hara experienced severe trauma to her abdomen, a ruptured spleen most likely caused by blunt force trauma which resulted in internal bleeding, then a severe incision on her abdomen that had a minor artery cut open. She has one broken rib and two cracked ribs. On route to the hospital her heart stopped twice due to blood loss and shock, once for two minutes, the second time for eight minutes." The nurse read off the paper, her voice very calm and collected, she had seen far worse and was for the most part unaffected.

Her eyes dropped down lower on the clipboard, "We've tried examining her brain and everything appears normal despite the circumstances-but we won't know fully until she regains consciousness. We're waiting patiently and will notify you immediately of any changes in her condition." The nurse finished.

Inspector Ginoza nodded his head, "That will be all thank you." The nurse smiled and nodded before taking off down the hall in a clipped pace, he turned to face Shusei, "There are you satisfied?" he asked him.

Shusei nodded his head, "Yeah thanks." He stated his mind flashing back to that awful night two days ago. Masaoka had managed to stop the major bleeding but Emiko had still lost a lot of blood, she was in shock.

Paramedics arrived thirty seconds after her heart stopped the first time, which terrified Shusei. All of a sudden her chest stopped moving, Masaoka shoved him aside and started doing compressions. There was a crack but Masaoka looked unaffected by the sound and Shusei wasn't certain of what it was that had made the cracking sound. Later after Emiko had been taken away Masaoka had explained to him it was her ribs cracking- Shusei was mad until Masaoka explained it was her ribs or her life and he let it go. Almost as soon as Masaoka had started CPR paramedics arrived and took over with an AED on hand bringing her back.

Shusei wasn't allowed to ride in the ambulance-he didn't know that Emiko's heart had stopped a second time. He should have been there with her, it wasn't right for him not to be by her side. He needed to be there with her to help her fight, but he couldn't because he was an enforcer-he was dangerous. That thought made him smirk, _sure dangerous_ he thought to himself _only to those around me as they try to protect me_.

His ride back to headquarters was stressful and made him extremely anxious, he couldn't stop moving. His legs bounced incessantly and his fingers twiddled. He was thankful that Ginoza didn't ride in the back to see him as a nervous wreck-this was all his fault. Emiko was inexperienced but it wasn't her that had caused this-it was him, he was the one who had messed up.

The second he was back he took off to find Masaoka, he had questions that needed answering. It took him awhile but he managed to track down the seasoned enforcer, "Masaoka! Masaoka!" he called sprinting down the hall and practically barrelling him over, "Look I've got questions for you. I need to understand- the thing is I don't understand-" Shusei started and stopped each time getting to anxious and worked up to finish his questions.

"Emiko's heart stopped twice I don't understand what it has to do with her head!" he blurted out in anger and frustration, it had been mothering him ever since the hospital. Why was the nurse so worked up over Emiko's head when it was her heart that had stopped twice.

"C'mon let's sit down for a bit." Masaoka stated suddenly feeling a fatherly urge, the two enforcers trotted together in silence down the halls to the small patio that they were permitted on. It was surrounded by the building on all four sides so they didn't have a chance to escape-but it did allot them fresh air. The two men found a bench and sat down, Masaoka sat down pulling out a cigarette and a lighter.

"Alright, think of your veins and arteries like a plumbing system or highway for blood to get around the body. The heart is the pump that drives it through the body right?" Masaoka started going all the way back to the basics.

Shusei nodded his head, "yeah I get that but what's the brain got to do with it?" he asked on the verge of impatience.

"The brain needs a constant source of blood, or rather the oxygen in the blood-there are other things but let's focus on the oxygen alright. When the brain gets starved of oxygen it starts to die- it gets starved of oxygen when the heart stops because the blood had stopped." Masaoka explained, "It starts off slow, for the first four minutes there's most likely not going to be any damage at all. Between four and six minutes it's more likely there's damage but not probable. After six minutes it's more than likely the brain is starting to die- and after ten minutes there's irreversible damage." He explained.

Shusei took a moment to digest the information, "The nurse said that her heart stopped for eight minutes… what does that mean. Is she alright?" he asked his voice small and worried.

Masaoka glanced over, he knew better than to make false promises, so he settled for a shrug, "It's different for every brain-she could bounce back just fine or have some minor problems."

Shusei perked up, "She's going to be alright?!" he exclaimed suddenly feeling elated, "You said minor damage-so she's alright, she's okay!" he was suddenly feeling energized and so excited. A weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Masaoka watched the new enforcer with uneasiness in his gut, but was too afraid to intervene for the sake of Shusei's mental wellbeing. He knew that the enforcer was pretty unstable and shaken up right now, he also knew that the new inspector Emiko was going to be pretty banged up. He watched in silence as Shusei trotted off happily, fear growing in his stomach watching the scene play out.

… One Week Later…

Emiko turned and stared up at Shusei, his heart froze in anxious anticipation. He licked his chapped lips and rocked back and forth on his heels eager. But instead of her face alighting with excitement or warm welcome like it always would- her face turned into a look of confusion she stared at him like he was an absolute stranger.

"Who are you?" she asked him looking at him almost as if she were afraid of him, it was clear from her expression she didn't recognize him, "Do-do I know you?" she asked him curling her hair around her fingers and still eyeing him warily.

His heart felt broken at that moment- it wasn't her fault she wasn't purposely being cruel to him. But she didn't remember him at all. She didn't remember all the kind things she'd done for him and all the time they had spent together.

He nodded his head swallowing back the pain and sadness, "Yeah you could say that you did know me at one point." He stated his eyes locked on the floor it was getting too difficult for him to drag his gaze up from the floor.

There was a sniffle from her and he glanced up to see her trying to hold back tears, "I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She apologised to him looking absolutely locked in agony., her hands slowly reached up to clutch the sides of her head, "I-I just… it's just unbearable. I can't remember anything... there've been so many people visiting me and I have no idea who they are. I feel so alone and so stupid."

"I don't remember who I was. How am I supposed to go forwards without knowing what's behind me?" she sobbed, "I'm sorry I can't remember you... I am so, so sorry. You don't understand how badly I want to remember you. You look so kind and nice." She sniffled as she whipped more vigorously at her nose, "I just don't know if I can do this anymore." She whimpered wrapping her arms around herself, Emiko felt chills run down her body like she was drowning in ice water, she honestly felt like she was drowning in emotions and stress right now. She felt like an all-consuming black void was devouring her bit by bit and no one was there to save her.

She was shaking uncontrollably, the tremors racking her body growing worse with every passing second. Shusei meanwhile was staring at her with his mouth agape, he didn't think she'd be so broken by this incident. Emiko had always been a happy optimistic person, for her the idea of a dark or bad side didn't exist… and now all she could see was darkness before her. She had always been the happiest person he'd ever known from the second he met her, he honestly had never thought that she could break from that.

He ran up and grabbed her crushing her in an embrace, her face pressed into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her protectively, he knew she didn't like people being protective of her but knew that's what she needed right now. "It's going to be okay, everything is alright." He said, "If you ever think you aren't strong enough for this, I am here to be strong for you." He assured her.

"Anyways we got a lot of time to pass before we ever have a visit from death." He chuckled, he heard her release a hysterical laugh muffled from his shoulder and she hiccupped a few times as she finished crying herself out.

"What's that even mean?" she asked him her face still hidden from him, she was too embarrassed to lift her face as it was burning from embarrassment and shame. He'd startled her at first when he grabbed her, and she was tense at first, after all she didn't know who this man was. But once he started to comfort her she relaxed, something in her whispered that he was familiar and safe- she decided that some part of her remembered him.

His arms held her gently as if afraid to crush her, he was warm and smelled so nice, she was embarrassed to admit it but she didn't want to be released from this hug. Meanwhile Shusei gently patted her head as he chuckled to himself, "Don't you know? Life's all about passing time till you die." He joked.

Emiko grinned and chuckled, "That's pretty dark you know." And made a move to pull away from the embrace deciding it'd be awkward if she stayed but he held her there. She shifted her chin so it rested on his shoulder but turned her face away from his so he couldn't see the blush on her cheeks, "If it's all about passing time doesn't that make everything you do pointless."

"Well when you put it that way... but you know you can make passing time mean stuff." Shusei responded feeling somewhat embarrassed himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Shusei had stayed a little while longer with Emiko and had her explain what she had been through, her memories stop just short of her graduation from school. She remembers her test scores and aptitudes but after that her memories only pick up from waking up in the hospital bed lost and confused. She admitted to him how sad she was about not remembering her graduation ceremony, and how frustrated she was at how she didn't know where any of her friends were. For the past few days doctors have been explaining her injuries and how she got them-but she honestly couldn't remember at all what she was doing with an enforcer in the factory districts.

She stayed for a couple more days in her hospital bed, the doctors insisting that she needed more time to recover and that her memories would come back. When they didn't they moved her to the rehabilitation center where Shusei had come to meet her, she was put in her own private room which she had laughed and called her 'cell', which made Shusei grin since the Emiko he knew was coming back. After that many people came to visit her, friends and family but she explained they all felt like strangers to her since they weren't like how she remembered them.

She apologised to Shusei again for her behaviour, and he could see how embarrassed about it she was. He assured her everything was alright, and she was going to be alright it was just going to take time until everything would be normal, and he honestly meant it. As he was walking out she stared up at him, "Can you come back?" she had asked him and he froze surprised his foot just hovering in the air through the doorway. She was playing with her hands in her lap, unable to look up and meet Shusei's eyes, but decided she had to. He turned and glanced over at her staring up at him, "Can you promise me that you'll come back?" she repeated staring up at him with her large doll eyes that were unwavering.

"Why would you want me?" he asked her, wanting to know what her answer would be. He couldn't understand what someone who wasn't a fellow enforcer or an inspector would want with him. He couldn't understand how she wasn't afraid of him.

She shrugged and glanced away twirling her hair around her finger again her nervous twitch, "I can't remember you but I feel like I can trust you with everything. I'm not sure I want to remember what I've forgotten but I do want to get to know you… I suppose to make up for forgetting you." She added as she turned back to face him a smile just playing at the corners of her lips.

He grinned, "You do know that I'm a latent criminal right? I'm a hazard to be around, your psycho pass might get clouded." He cautioned her in a friendly and teasing tone, he didn't want to get his hopes up about seeing her. This was the final test, if she said yes, if she was willing to look past what he was he'd fight tooth and nail to be there for her, if she said no it'd hurt but he'd be able to walk away and just pretend that she died.

She looked up and smiled wide at him, "Don't worry about me, my psycho pass has always been a solid ten, I never waver. Anyways you don't look all that scary to me." She laughed and he smiled, it was refreshing to see her back to her usual self. The exchange was pretty similar to one of the ones they shared on her first week as an inspector.

He winked at her, "I'll do my best to come back here hot stuff." He assured her and she smiled back waving. As he resumed his departure he couldn't help but beam, Emiko wasn't gone, she was right here waiting for him-he didn't lose her just yet, he could make up for what he'd done.

"Until then!" she chirped as the door to her room closed a smile still on her face, and even though she still knew nothing about the enforcer that came into her room she felt like they'd known each other for an eternity. When he realised that she couldn't remember who he was he'd looked grief stricken as if someone had told him someone important had died. And though she could only remember what she'd been told about enforcers he was nothing like what she had been told. He wasn't a criminal or a threat, he was nice and caring, and she was looking forwards to seeing him again. Shusei turned to face Ginoza who stared at him with a stern face. The inspector hadn't even stepped in the room much less greeted Emiko, it seemed as though since she couldn't remember him he wanted nothing to do with her.

Ginoza hmpfed at the sight of Shusei, "Are we done here?" he asked impatiently, putting no effort into trying to hide his impatience at being held back from work. There weren't any urgent cases at the moment thankfully but it didn't mean that he didn't have any work.

Shusei smiled and nodded, "Yep." But his smile quickly vanished to be replaced with a serious expression, "But I'm coming back here." He stated stubbornly. Ginoza quickly opened his mouth to insist it wouldn't be possible and wouldn't happen but Shusei didn't let him, "It's fine if you don't want to do it, Kogami'll arrange for someone to take me-he at least liked Inspector Hara." Shusei interrupted.

Ginoza snorted, "It's not that I didn't like her, it's that she's irrelevant now. She can't come back and work for us, even if she regains her memories it's unlikely we can take her back." He explained, in his books he considered Inspector Hara to be dead-there was no point in looking back, looking back would only mean pain.

"She's more than just a co-worker-I don't know about you but she's a friend. She doesn't even remember me, and knows what I am and wants to see me again." Shusei stated glaring him down, "She's a good kid and bad stuff happened to her-it just isn't right to leave her all alone." Ginoza stared at Shusei silently knowing it was pointless to argue, he'd never get his point across. Shusei meanwhile knit his brows together, "What are you going to do if she regains her memories huh? She remembers who you are and then realises you never once came to see her?" he challenged.

Ginoza sighed and turned his back to Shusei, "Fine I'll take you back here next week." And with that said began to walk down the hall at a clipped pace, "I'm not waiting for you so you better hurry up." He cautioned Shusei who scrambled and chased after him. In the back of the paddy wagon Shusei leaned back a grin stretching out across his face, despite Emiko's condition she was doing just fine, and as long as he pulled Ginoza's strings just right he'd be able to keep coming back. He began to think back though to when Emiko was his inspector and all the fun they got up to-just because Emiko was an inspector didn't mean that she didn't get up to trouble. She got up to plenty of mischief most of it though for a good cause and a good share to entertain Shusei.

He thought back to one of his favourite times with Emiko where she almost lost her job just to make him smile, and when she was in trouble managed to smile and laugh through a scolding from Ginoza and came back from a meeting with the higher ups as chipper as ever. It had all started in the middle of winter on a day where snow was gently spiralling down from the sky. All day Shusei had been distracted by the snow, he always loved the stuff despite how miserable it made Ginoza and Kogami. He figured he loved it so much simply because he never really got to see it or deal with it but loved it anyways. To try and distract himself Shusei was playing video games to get his focus somewhere else, but his longingness hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Shusei want to take a walk with me?" Emiko asked the orange-brown haired enforcer having noticed how he stared longingly out the window as the snow slowly fluttered down outside. Personally she hated the cold and winter in general, everything just seemed so sad in winter, all the trees were dead and bare, and it was always so quiet outside because all the animals were gone or hibernating. It always seemed dark and silent, and time seemed to be suspended when the snow fell ever so slowly.

Worst yet it was cold, and Emiko was never the sort of person to produce heat, she was constantly cold even in summer and could catch colds easily. But one look at Shusei and how desperately he was staring outside made her forget all about that, he looked like a small child who'd never seen snow.

Despite the discomfort it'd cause her, she swallowed it down knowing it was better to do something for someone else. Shusei jumped from his seat and whipped around to face her hopping that it was just his face heating up and that a blush hadn't set in. But a light pink blush was indeed dusting his cheeks as he laughed trying to cover his embarrassment, "Pssht no I'm fine really… I mean I've got a lot to do here." He said coming up with a lie on the spot and awkwardly gesturing at his computer, Emiko frowned and squinted as she leaned in towards his computer.

"A lot of video gaming maybe… c'mon it'll be fun, it's snowing and the stars are out… we could stop for warm drinks on the way back. You've been locked up inside all day just stretch your legs." She responded not wanting to call him out on his obvious lie thinking it might make him feel bad if she did.

Shusei twirled around in his chair to put his back to her as his blush deepened, she'd read him like an open book both on his desire to go outside and on the lie. It was getting harder with every passing second to refuse her offers, "Really I don't-" he started to be cut off by her.

Emiko jumped forwards catching his hand, "C'mon let's just go have fun!" she insisted, and without waiting for him to reply she dragged him from the chair and started on her way to go outside. Shusei allowed himself to be towed along by the smaller inspector, he really had wanted to go outside but was too embarrassed to admit it. He never really got to go outside just for fun, it was always for work. And snow just looked so fun to play in, he never got to play in it and wanted to just for once. Suddenly he found himself at the front doors and Emiko flashing her badges and making up an excuse to be taking Shusei outside.

"I just need someone to help me with this errand, I'm not sure I can carry everything back on my own and there might be a storm so it might not be safe to be out on my own." Emiko explained cheerfully with happy grin and giggle, "I was going to ask another inspector to come but they were held up and Shusei was super awesome and volunteered to help."

The guard glanced up at Shusei and gave him a warm smile, the doors clicked open and the duo walked through. Emiko rushed ahead twirling in the falling snow, "See it's so nice out here, aren't you glad to be outside?" she asked him giggling.

He chuckled back feeling the cold flakes land on him and melt, "Yeah it's great." Emiko rushed back and took his hand towing him along. They dashed forwards bolting down the street, Emiko giggling like mad, some people stared but neither of them really cared. Shusei's legs scrambled to keep up with Emiko's pace surprised she could run so fast. She came to a sudden stop in front of the park and Shusei collided with her back not having expected the stop. She turned around to face him throwing her arm out wide, "Ta-daa! We've reached the destination of my very important mission!" she announced cheerfully.

Shusei chuckled and stared at her confused, "What are you talking about?" he asked her not fully understanding what was happening right now.

She smiled and nodded her head, "Operation get Shusei outside!" she announced and then playfully put a finger against her lips winking, "So top secret that not even inspector Ginoza knows about it. Very classified and very important to complete." She added with a warm smile.

"What are you talking about?" Shusei asked her a second time still not clear on what was happening.

She continued to laugh care freely, "I wanted to get you outside so you can enjoy life!" and with that began to spin round and round with arms out wide laughing, "As long as I'm with you, you can go outside right? So just stick by me and you'll be fine."

Shusei smiled but worry ate away at him, "What if Ginoza or Kogami catch on?" he asked.

"Kogami won't care-he gave up on me a long time ago." She laughed care freely, "And I'll just accept whatever Ginoza throws at me-after all I'm doing this for a friend." Still spinning around, her face flushed from the cold and her excitement.

Shusei rammed his hands in his pockets as he flushed in embarrassment, "Don't be getting in trouble because of me." He muttered but Emiko ignored him continuing her circles as she laughed. Shusei began to get frustrated with her for her carefreeness, "This is ridiculous! You're going to lose your job! And for what taking me outside?!" he yelled at her and she stopped spinning to stare at him confused and worriedly. Shusei continued with his angry rant, "And it's not like I asked to be out here either! You just up and took me outside!" he yelled and opened his mouth to continue to suddenly be slammed in the fast with something hard and cold. He stood stunned as another snowball connected with his face.

"Just shut up and enjoy being outside!" Emiko yelled at him another snowball in had ready to throw, "Hurry up and get armed enforcer your guard is down!" and with that invitation Shusei jumped down scooping up the snow and mashing it in his hands to make a frozen ball. Emiko threw hers and he easily dodged it throwing his at her.

It got her right in the face and not having expected it was knocked back into the snow, falling hard on her backside. He stared at her worriedly until she sprang up laughing adjusting the red muffler around her neck. "Oh no you don't we're not even!" He shouts and runs after her knocking her back into the white mess. People strolling past regarded the two young adults at first with confusion but most of them softened their gaze as they saw how much fun the two were having.

Emiko managed to wriggle away and broke free scooping up a handful of snow as she ran away, "You'll never take me alive!" she yelled out playfully as she formed a snow ball, Shusei jumping to his feet to chase after her a competitive smirk stretching across his face.

"Yeah! Guess I'll just have to kill you then!" He shouted back snatching up his own handful of snow hurling it with all of his strength. It whistled straight past Emiko smashing into a tree and exploding, she skidded on a sharp turn and ducked behind a tree. Shusei skidded to a stop and tried to back pedal away only to be pelted mercilessly by Emiko.

Stunned that she could unleash such an attack he stood dumbfounded for many seconds before trying to retaliate, but he couldn't get a hit on her because she was hiding behind that damn tree. Frustrated he rushed straight for her, "Face wash!" he shouted as he knocked her to the ground, she squealed and he quickly shoved her face in the snow and ice. He rubbed it in and laughed mercilessly until she smacked his hands away.

She sat rubbing her face that was bright red and soaking wet, her lip was trembling and she sniffled quickly swiping at her eyes to hide the fact she wanted to cry. It had honestly hurt to have her face rubbed in the hard packed snow and ice, and she couldn't get the taste of side walk salt out of her mouth. Shusei's grin faltered, realising he'd gone too far and had been too rough, "Sorry are you alright?" he asked her feeling guilty that he'd gotten too caught up in the moment.

She looked over at him smiling through the pain, "Just fine." She insisted to him understanding he'd gotten caught up, "Wanna go get some hot chocolate?" she asked him and then flushed pink embarrassed, "Or like tea or something." Realising she had just asked a grown man if he wanted hot chocolate.

Shusei laughed, "Hot chocolate's just fine." He insisted grinning cheekily, he liked the fact Emiko was still childlike and innocent it didn't make him feel so alone in the division having someone close to his age and maturity.

Emiko grinned back at him revealing her small bright white teeth that looked like a doll's, "My favourite place is just over here." She said snatching his hand and leading him forwards. Shusei once again found himself scrambling as she lead him down the city streets, since it was evening and getting dark all the bright lights were springing to life. Emiko happily pointed out stores and shops and landmarks to him, making special emphasis on places she liked to visit or where funny stories happened.

"Oh and over here I was going to see a movie with all of my friends, but when I go up to the ticket counter the clerk stops me and actually ID's me because he doesn't believe I'm old enough to go to the movies alone! Can you believe that?!" she exclaimed staring at Shusei with enormous wide and excitement filled eyes, "and then this other time this guy brought a giant and I'm talking about a giant container of banana yogurt into the theater with him. I don't even know who wants to eat yogurt during a movie but the whole place smelled of bananas." She rambled on excitedly, her cheeks were flushed and if Shusei were to describe her right now he'd say she was drunk on life.

Shusei snickered, "How big was it?" he asked her, the moment right now was bitter sweet. Emiko was one of those people whose smiles and giggles and overall excitement lit up an entire city street and was easily infectious, fighting it was impossible. And seeing her get so worked up and excited to share was bringing a smile to his face-she was doing all of this just to make him feel normal, to give him a taste of the outside world. But at the same time the jealousy within him was growing with each passing second, he couldn't help but think about how it was unfair that he couldn't be walking these streets and regularly visiting all these shops and buildings. How his freedom had been wrongly taken away from him.

He was snapped out of his train of thought when Emiko exclaimed her response "Enormous, like I would need a duffle bag to sneak it in! I don't even know how he got it in there!" and began madly waving her arms in the air, she always had a flare for the dramatic when she got to talking with someone. Her hands and arms would flail and try to act out what it was she was trying to say which at times had interesting results.

"You trying to fly somewhere?" Shusei teased seeing how her arms flapped up and down not quite sure of how to respond to what she had been saying since he had zoned out in the middle of her rambling.

She stopped immediately and looked down at her shoes like a scolded child, "Sorry I just got excited." She muttered.

Shusei shifted his hand from hers to wrap it around her shoulders drawing her in close, "Hey I was just teasing, it's doing things like that that make you likeable." He called, "So where's this place we're headed to anyways?" he asked her trying to cheer her up.

She pointed straight ahead, "This café here." She looked up at him and winked, "I'm making a personal house call for a friend so we can say that was the very important errand I had to run." They quickened their pace because all of a sudden the temperature had dropped from night falling officially. They crossed the busy street quickly and rushed inside the store cheeks blazing red and still stinging from the frost nipping at the exposed skin. Emiko quickly unraveled the wet red muffler that was hanging from around her neck to toss on the coat rack in front of her. Her navy blue coat soon followed and her bright red mittens were stuffed into her big coat pocket. Shusei followed her in stripping off his outdoor clothing, copying Emiko as she tapped her boots on the welcome mat to get unwanted snow off.

He turned to speak with her when she glanced up eyes lighting up with happiness, "Nagisa!" she shouted happily and dashed headlong at one of the waiters catching him in a tight embrace and giggling madly as he spun her around. Shusei sulked and a small pout found its way on his face.

His irritation rose and he already didn't like whoever this guy was, his instincts were kicking in and there was something he didn't like, he trudged over to where Emiko was being put back down on her feet. She turned to look at him smiling cheerfully, "This is Nagisa my best friend from high school and Nagisa this is Shusei he's one of my co-workers. You know that really nice guy I was talking about."


	3. Chapter 3

The waiter Nagisa smiled, he had a pale papery complexion and sad grey eyes with droopy flat brown hair. There were shadows under his eyes, Shusei couldn't tell if they were from a lack of sleep or stress but either way the guy wasn't exactly a beaming image of fine health. Nagisa glanced over at Shusei and gave a polite welcoming smile, "Hi! Emiko's told me a lot about you." He greeted politely despite his shady appearance he spoke with a quiet and reserved tone, "I'll have a table ready for you in a minute." He said turning on his heel to find them a table. As they watched him clear and prepare one for them the inspector and enforcer found themselves standing shoulder to shoulder.

Emiko stood next to Shusei rocking back and forth on her heels, he could sense the excited ball of energy brewing within her and was surprised she wasn't chattering to him. She looked up at him and blushed pink, "I can't believe I introduced you to one of my friends." She whispered to herself.

Kagari chuckled having caught the nearly silent words, "Me neither, never thought a girl would take me out on a date, never even crossed my thoughts she'd be an inspector." He teased her and watched as she frowned and turned bright red. He was elated, really the thought of going on a date never seemed possible to him since he was a latent criminal.

"Eh?! It-it's not a date!" she cried out to him embarrassed and bright red, "Well it is but you know not that kind of date!" She stuttered out to him like an embarrassed school girl, sometimes Kagari forgot that Emiko had just finished school and had just stopped being a school girl. Something that slipped his mind since he never got to go to school.

He flicked her forehead lightly now laughing at her, "Just teasing." He said flashing a bright white grin.

"Am I interrupting?" Nagisa said with two steaming mugs balanced on a tray with some delicious looking deserts, "I-I'm really sorry I didn't know you two were on a d-" he started but an extremely embarrassed Emiko interrupted.

"No we're not dating or anything like that! Oh my gosh my boss!" she exclaimed in horror imagining how much trouble she'd get into back at work if Ginoza misunderstood what was happening also. She only meant to take Shusei out for some fun not anything romantic. Shusei was just like a best friend to her but it seemed like everyone else was mistaking her intentions perhaps her utter lack of dating experience was getting the better of her.

Nagisa stumbled and almost dropped the tray, "Oh he's your boss you didn't tell me that!" he exclaimed and glanced over at Kagari preparing to turn back to the kitchen and flee, "I am so sorry sir I didn't know you were her boss, I thought you were coworkers please excuse me while I get-"

"Oh wait she's my boss! She's in charge of me! She's freaking out about her boss because if they thought we were dating it could cause problems." Kagari explained in a rush to erase confusion, but couldn't help the mental comment _well just had to go and say it out loud that I'll never date anyone didn't I?_

Nagisa breathed in a sigh of relief, "Oh good," he stepped forwards with the tray, "I got you your usual Emiko with an extra treat, freshly made chocolate eclairs and croissants. And you're usual table is available" Nagisa turned on his heel leading the duo over to their table and seating them before swooping the drinks and snacks down before them.

As he went to return to the kitchen he threw a sly grin at Emiko, "So is Wes still you're one and only?" he teased Emiko. Kagari blinked confused and glanced over Emiko who was distracting herself with her crossant by breaking the flaky layers off as her face turned the same red as a lobster.

Kagari coughed eyes darting back and forth between Emiko and Nagisa, "So uh if you don't mind my asking who's Wes?" he asked feeling left out of the inside joke between the two high school friends. His dislike of Nagisa growing once again.

"He's-he was an exchange student from high school who I helped tutor during his visit." A frazzled Emiko stuttered out to Kagari, "He was from England and we still message each other regularly even through university." She continued to squirm as Nagisa giggled at her embarrassment and Kagari studied her like a bug under a microscope.

Nagisa scooted over to stand next to Emiko playfully jabbing her with his elbow, "And~ a crush." He added with a wink, "He was real cute one that one, such a shame he lives half the planet away." Nagisa sighed, "Even I would have dated that English muffin."

"Nagisa you'd date any boy that said he was interested in you or that you were cute." Emiko teased back and Kagari smirked surprised that Emiko would have a comeback let alone have the gall to use it. Nagisa flushed bright red and was now the one fidgeting, "Kagari is cool with you liking guys, I told you all my female coworkers like girls. I suppose it's normal where I work!" she laughed picking up her croissant and biting into it.

Nagisa smiled shyly at Kagari as if afraid Kagari would start yelling at him any second, "So how've things been bud?" Emiko asked changing the subject, "The new medications better than the old ones?" she asked Nagisa with a gentle tone trying hard not to pry or press him.

Kagari paused mid-bite into one of the eclairs now eyeing Nagisa from the corner of his eye, Emiko said they were paying a personal visit to someone. She must have meant Nagisa, Nagisa who was swallowing from nerves, "Yeah they're working a lot better and the therapy groups you found for me have been great." He said also eyeing Kagari worriedly, "Um is it alright if he's here?" he asked and Kagari understood the other boy's fears, why would you want a complete stranger to know you struggle keeping a clear psychopass.

Emiko nodded, "I think Kagari understands the angle that you come from that's one of the reasons I brought him along. I'm happy to hear that you're psycho pass is doing better. Soon enough we'll get it back to a healthy level I know we will." She assured her friend with a serious expression on her face, Kagari knew she meant it.

Kagari cleared his throat, "Yeah I've got a lot of experience with having hard go with your psycho pass, I can give you some tips if you'd like," he offered deciding to do that it would make him look good in his best friend's eyes.

The young man before him blinked confused and flushed pink looking surprised and taken aback, "Really you'd do that for me?" he sputtered out, "Well geez I never thought that an inspector would be cool enough sharing trade secrets, it must be hard dealing with enforcers I know I couldn't do that," he remarked innocently enough.

Kagari nearly snapped then and there, but Emiko's hand rested on his arm with a gentle but firm grasp, "Hey now they're not all that bad-most are just like ordinary people you wouldn't even be able to tell. They also work in a tough environment with their lives on the line," she countered her friend for Shusei's sake.

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it then," Nagisa agreed with her, "Oh geez I have to get back to minding tables sorry!" he apologised and dashed off.

"So, that friend of yours has some problems," Shusei stated bluntly, he'd calmed down a bit upon hearing that Nagisa wasn't really competition for Emiko, not that Shusei really cared about competition anyways. But then the guy just as he was starting to get Shusei to warm up to him had to go and make a stupid comment about enforcers.

"Sorry I didn't tell him you were an enforcer-I actually left out mentioning who was an enforcer and an inspector whenever I talk about work so that way no one can make any false assumptions about you guys," Emiko explained to him and he softened at that comment realising how much she cared for them since the opinions of others for everyone at work mattered so much to her," But I've known Nagisa since we were both in diapers, he's always had a bit of a problem with his psychopass,"

She picked at her croissant examining the store window, "I guess that's why we made good friends, the balance we brought into the relationship, I was the dreamer who kept our passes in a healthy range and he was the realist who grounded me so I didn't get lost with my head in the clouds," she explained to Kagari, "His family didn't exactly take it well when they found out he liked boys, most of our friends too. I'm really all he has left so I do my best to check in on him-"

Kagari interrupted her, "That's really sweet of you, I get what you saying earlier you know when I asked you what you were doing becoming an inspector. Sorry I'm not much help to him," he added as an afterthought.

She blushed pink, "Oh you saw through my plan," she admitted embarrassed and he leaned across the table flicking her forehead. The conversation turned abruptly to happier topics, Shusei convincing Emiko to ramble about her everyday life outside of work for him to experience. They sipped on the hot cocoa letting it seep into their bones and warm them up as they became soaking wet from the snow and ice in their hair and clothes melting. They snacked on desserts with Emiko allowed Kagari to fiddle with her phone and try out games and apps he can't download back at the headquarters.

They were interrupted by Nagisa warning them that the store would be closing shortly so if they wanted to order anything to do so soon. The duo agreed they had enough to eat and drink and should probably be heading back, Nagisa wrote in quick chicken scratch he hoped was discernible a few tips and places to contact for Nagisa more so for Emiko than the kid's sake. Kagari had no choice but to let Emiko pay for everything but she seemed more than happy to cover expenses for the both of them.

The two chattered about life back at the headquarters and what they would most likely be walking into as the filtered towards the front of the store. Kagari passed Emiko's navy blue jacket to her and she pulled it on wrapping her scarf around her neck besides the fact it was slightly wet, she didn't bother with her mitts that were sopping wet however. Shusei meanwhile was pulling on his own jacket that wasn't as wet as Emiko's, they gave one final goodbye to Nagisa who was cleaning empty tables by his lonesome and looked rather happy at the attention.

It was pitch dark as Emiko and Shusei walked back to the MWPSB headquarters together laughing and smiling the whole way. Shusei noticed though how blue Emiko's lips were, how wet her winter gear was and how badly she was shivering. He glanced over worriedly, "You sure you're alright?" he asked her.

She nodded her head hiding her smile behind her red muffler "Just fine." She said trying to stop her teeth from chattering.

"Are you sure it's not good if you're cold and wet you're going to catch a cold that way." Shusei cautioned her.

"I'm just eternally cold and not very good with it. I'm fine I swear," she assured him, he rolled his eyes and pulled her into a playful side hug. Grateful for the source of warmth she didn't pull or push away but Emiko was really unsure of how to react and so allowed her enforcer to tow her along. The snow fell around them lazily and silently, they were the only people out walking at this time.

"So pretty," Shusei whispered looking around himself in awe his breath taken away at the outside world.

Emiko giggled, "Glad I got to share this with you," she answered him having read his thoughts.


End file.
